Emily ¿muerte una vez más?
by Starhey
Summary: Victor y Victoria, mantienen a su hija lejos de todo y todos por su propia protección, pero las venganzas sin cobrar de viejos enemigos le traen problemas.
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

Mi nombre es Emily.

Papá y mamá dicen que me llamo así por una vieja amiga de ellos. En tal caso ¿Quién? Si alguien los marcó tanto como para nombrarme en su honor, ¿no debería ser mi madrina? ¿No debería al menos conocerla?

Papá siempre disfruta tanto al decir cada sílaba de mi nombre, como si se le fuera el aliento para no volver. Parece que quiso mucho a mi homónima, o al menos esa impresión me da. Lo dice suave y lento. Lo hace sonar de terciopelo. Plateado. Me hace sentir que hay algo más detrás de todo este asunto de mi nombre. Algo que a la vez permite sentir un ligero dejo de dolor, y de adiós.

En cambio a mamá parece darle lo mismo. Quizás algo de gratitud y un pequeño, pequeñísimo eco de amor…hacia papá. Yo pensaría que ella hubiera preferido llamarme Victoria, deseo que solo cedió debido al de mi padre. Y no es extraño suponer que le concediera algo que ella quisiera. Si pudieran ver como se miran a los ojos, como pueden pasar horas inmóviles, frente a frente, solo viéndose, comprenderían. Se aman tanto y se aman de veras.

Cuando se logra amar así, yo me pregunto ¿que importa lo demás?

Así que no importa cual sea mi nombre. Lo que importa es que yo soy una muestra de su amor eterno. ¡Y solo eso! _Emily _es solo una incógnita que yo pude olvidar hace mucho…

…o al menos hasta que cumplí diecisiete.

Y esta historia no tenía nada que ver con el misterio detrás de _Emily_. Empezó como una hermosa historia de amor, a la cual yo le imaginé cientos y cientos de finales felices, pero uno propone y Dios dispone.

En ese entonces yo ya llevaba un par de meses con 17 años, y la vida cotidiana sin duda logró aburrirme un poco. Era de esperarse cuando se vive en un mundo tan monótono, que cuando abres los ojos te ves metido hasta las rodillas en la zanja que vas cavando día a día con la misma rutina. Pensándolo bien, logró aburrirme demasiado.

Solo quería buscar una vía de escape. Una pequeñita, que aunque fuera, me permitiera cavar _otro_ hoyo. Pero claro que no. Para mi todo esto estaba vetado.

Vivía con mamá y papá en una mansión fuera del pueblo, del otro lado del bosque. Jamás salía de ahí. Jamás. Yo solo conocía a mi tutor, y a mi dama de compañía, Helen. Nunca salía de esa prisión. Nunca en mi vida conocí a mis abuelos. Mis padres habían cortado mi amistad con Lisa, mi única amiga, hija de alguna de las cocineras, pues pensaron que era una mala influencia para mí (si eso se considera cortar una rosa espinada del jardín, y correr dentro de la casa). Despidieron a su madre y Lisa se fue con ellas.

Y no podía hacer nada más que leer, quieta y callada. Antes cuando mucho podía montar a caballo en los jardines, que eran suficientemente grandes para ello, pero después se limitaron a simplemente dejarme ir a darle zanahorias a mi yegua Penélope. Se que todo esto no lo hacían de mala fe.

Ellos en su pasado tuvieron alguna experiencia, que yo ignoraba del todo, que los hizo temer demasiado por mi vida. Bueno, sin la experiencia, un padre normal teme por la vida de sus hijos, pero impedir que la vivan…

También se que a veces se sienten mal:

- Emily se la pasa aún peor que yo con mis padres- escuchaba decir a mamá

-Lo sé, lo sé- coincidía papá- Pero creo que ahora los entiendo mejor. A nuestros padres, quiero decir. Siempre buscaban lo mejor para nosotros.

-No, Víctor. Ellos hacían esto mismo por nosotros, pero por controlarnos, no por protegernos.

Los dos sufrían

- Aún así, ¿tú dejarías a Emily salir?

Mamá pensaba, aunque yo sabía que perdería ante la pregunta evidentemente retórica de papá

-N…no- decía mamá al fin.

Tantas veces escuche esta conversación. Tantas, y aún así jamás llegue a pensar para mis adentros "¿Cómo lo soportas Emily?". En realidad, yo jamás conocí nada mejor.

Podía tener lo que quisiera; vestidos, zapatos, joyas, perfumes… Pensaba que eso era vivir. Vivir para mi sola en mi propia prisión personalizada. Me cepillaba mi cabellera todo el día, me probaba diferentes vestidos con diferentes zapatos de tacón. Exploraba mi prisión. Era lo único que hacía.

Ahora que lo estoy narrando, ahora es cuando pienso "¿Cómo lo soportas Emily?" Yo era tonta. Dejé que se me arrebataran dieciséis años de mi vida, ¡Y no siquiera lo sabía! Me habían encapsulado tan, pero tan lejos del mundo real, que yo incluso me asustaba cuando escuchaba cualquier cosa que alterara mi perfección de este. Un revoloteo de las alas de los pájaros, las risas de los hijos de la servidumbre, el frío del invierno, todo me era desconocido.

Y se preguntaran ustedes, ¿como es que yo logre abrir mis ojos para ver que estaba metida hasta las rodillas en mi zanja?

Bueno, ese es el verdadero principio de mi historia…

Esa mañana de Agosto, yo me desperté temprano. El sol, que difícilmente alumbraba entre los espesos árboles del bosque que me aislaba de todo, todavía no se empezaba a filtrar por algún recoveco que estuviera libre de maleza.

Me eche un abrigo encima y corrí escaleras abajo en cuanto escuche el pesado crujir de la puerta principal. De todos modos yo abría ido a buscar a Helen para pedirle que me pasara un par de mantas, ya que lo que me despertó fue el frío.

El piso de mármol bajo mis pies descalzos estaba tan helado, que hubiera sentido algo similar si me pusiera a caminar sobre el lago congelado del jardín, pero al fin logré, andando de puntitas, atravesar la escalinata y dirigirme a la cocina.

Era un largo camino por recorrer, y debo admitir que el enorme vestíbulo se veía bastante sombrío, con figuras dibujándose en el piso y el techo que estaba tan, pero tan lejos el suelo. Contuve la respiración mientras me atravesé corriendo la macabra habitación.

Estaba a punto de lograrlo, solo era cuestión de empujar firme la puerta, pero una notita en papel beige que estaba doblado sobre el mueble junto a la cocina, me hizo necesitar tomarla al ver la fina caligrafía de mamá.

Decía:

_Helen: Víctor y yo vamos a visitar la iglesia del pueblo__ otra vez, y volveremos a las nueve en punto. Emily no se habrá despertado para entonces, pero en caso de que lo hago, mantenla dentro de la casa, y asegúrate de que no se entere de que nos marchamos. Asegúrate bien._

Nunca pude estar segura de cuanto tiempo me tomó volver a respirar. Mí hasta entonces templo de seguridad, cuyo pilar principal eran mis padres, en unos renglones se deshizo.

Yo nunca había salido de casa, y ahora resultaba que ellos habían salido _otra vez. _Y yo, yo no debía enterarme… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para que me engañaran, durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo? Yo era una chica buena.

Lo _era…_ hasta entonces.

Solo debí empujar el picaporte de la puerta principal, y salir corriendo, bien escondida entre la neblina, sin que un alma me viera.

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Ojala les aia gustado… nos vemos pronto**


	2. Desengaño

DESENGAÑO

Afuera hacía tanto frío que respirar dolía como caminar sobre un desierto interminable de clavos, y aún así, no dolía tanto como mi corazón roto, y aliviar ese dolor, era lo único que me permitía dar el siguiente paso… y la ira. Estaba ahogándome en ira. ¿Cómo pudieron? La nota decía que se iban otra vez, y a mi me daba igual si se habían ido en total dos veces o mil. El punto es que ellos se tomaban esa libertad, y a mi… a mi me la habían quitado toda.

Unas lágrimas se resbalaron por mi mejilla, y antes de que algunas más aparecieran en mis ojos y me dieran la oportunidad de llorar a rienda suelta, me los frote bruscamente con el reverso de la mano. Empecé a caminar más rápido. El abrigo que me había echado encima era grueso y me llegaba hasta los talones. Muy apropiado para el invierno, pero no para caminar. Recogí un poco la prenda para dejar un tanto libres mis pies, y llegue por fin a los establos.

Los caballos estaban tan bien cuidados, cepillados, y cada uno con una manta encima, que sería increíble suponer que alguien que los cuidara tanto no se tomara la molestia de montarlos de vez en cuando. O tal vez si los usaran… faltaban dos caballos. Más ira todavía.

Fui al cubículo donde Penélope estaba. Le di unas palmaditas en la nariz, y fui a un armario que estaba hasta el final de la pequeña casita. Ahí encontré lo que buscaba. Me quite con un movimiento rápido las pantuflas y me calce rápidamente un par de botas para montar. Encontré el inconveniente, de que si la ropa que traía era incomoda para todo lo que no fuera dormir, montar sería imposible. Tire el abrigo al piso, y corrí a donde estaba Penélope.

Tuve que montar a la inglesa el minuto que me llevó llegar a mi casa. El camisón que traía, aún sin el abrigo, no hacía cabalgar algo más placentero.

Empuje la puerta solo lo necesario para pasar con la intención de no hacerla rechinar. Corrí escaleras arriba, comprobando con alivio que las botas tampoco rechinaban. Entre en mi habitación, y me dirigí a mi armario, sabiendo bien que buscaba: los únicos pantalones de todo mi vestuario.

Eran blancos, algo estrechos, y seguramente me quedarían un poco cortos, ya que mamá me los había regalado años atrás, cuando aún me dejaban cabalgar. Me quite el camisón y me puse un par de suéteres delgados. Sujete mi cabello largo, negro y rebelde como el de mi papá en una cola de caballo alta. Me mire al espejo y vi que me parecía demasiado a mamá. Pensar en esto me provocó un dolor casi físico en la boca del estómago. Salí corriendo antes de tener cualquier oportunidad para intentar mirar el espejo

Penélope esperaba afuera impaciente. Empezó la loca carrera contra nada. Afortunadamente, la casa solo era delimitada por una cerca baja, que mi Penélope pudo saltar sin ningún problema, ahorrándome el trabajo de bajar a abrirla yo misma.

Desde adentro el bosque no se veía mas aterrador que desde mi ventana, se veía… se veía en paz. Solo era perturbado, quizás por el sonido de los cuervos posados en las ramas sin hojas. Quizás, pues aunque eran un tanto molestos, no estaban fuera de lugar, estaban perfectamente en armonía. Sí, todo eso era parte de un todo, como una canción. Una canción que te encaja la paz a empujones, y te arranca una sonrisa. Así era este bosque, una canción, un llamado… un llamado a ser libre. Pero la oscuridad se volvió más difícil de respirar conforme nos metíamos más en el bosque. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, haciéndome retumbar los oídos, y el galope de mi yegua se volvió un sutil ritmo de fondo. El color negro se veía a mí alrededor en cualquier tono inimaginable. Árboles negros como la suela de los zapatos, hojas negras como el interior de una cueva, suelo negro como las sombras, y el sonido de mi corazón, tan negro como la media noche. Y así, el bosque pasó de ser una canción de cuna, a ser una canción funesta.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en el estomago del bosque, cuando divise unas luces amarillentas, saliendo de algún edificio amplio gris oscuro, con dos cúpulas de campanario coronándola. Era la Iglesia. Procuré no maldecir como tenía ganas, pero no pude evitar sentirme algo fúrica, cuando vi a un lado del camino a los dos caballos faltantes del establo, amarrados a una carroza. Reprimí unas lágrimas ardientes, y aceleré la carrera. Un puente de piedra se arqueaba sobre el río que estaba congelado (lo vi desde el bosque), y era ya todo lo que me separaba de la ciudad que yo desconocía totalmente. Amarre a Penélope a un árbol distante del puente y de la Iglesia.

Contuve la respiración, mientras crucé el puente de cuatro zancadas largas. Y abrí los ojos. – hipotéticamente-. Tenía ante mi una serie de edificios bajos y altos, miles de chimeneas altas y delgadas buscando rasguñar el cielo, calles empedradas, una que otra carroza, relojerías, pescaderías florerías, mansiones… había vida.

Parecía un ritmo, un solo corazón palpitando en el pecho de todos, que se movían tan exactos como el péndulo de un reloj. Toda mi ira se eliminó en un parpadeo. Ese mundo, un tanto gris, un tanto serio, era la revelación de un secreto guardado con llave. Mirarlo desde mi ventana hubiera sido suficiente para dar gracias y _morir_ en paz. Pero aquello, tenerlo palpitando delante de mí, poder entrar en la ciudad prohibida con solo dar un paso… era más de lo que jamás hubiese podido soñar, aun incluso si siguiera metida tras esa cerca baja. La adrenalina del instante fue lo único a la que pude aferrarme para no caer de rodillas al piso, donde seguramente en un rato mis padres me verían, sin fuerzas siquiera para levantarme, y tendrían una excusa aun mas latente para encerrarme, y esta vez con candado, y con un gran muro sólido en lugar de la cerquita.

Aún así no me moví ni un centímetro de mi posición, por unos cuantos minutos, mientras mi mente estaba concentrada, guardando cada imagen, sonido, cada aroma; sencillamente tenía miedo de que alguien fácilmente pudiera arrancarme de mis manos todo aquello que no era mío. Pero, era parte de mí. Ahora lo era.

Mientras daba mis primeros pasos hacia adentro, toda iba cobrando vida. La gente salía de sus casas y caminaba hacia adelante. Yo me preguntaba cómo era posible que todo el entorno les resultara indiferente. La magia de todo el sitio, para mí, era algo tan difícil de ignorar, que me agrado por un instante que solo fuera yo quien pudiera apreciarlo en serio. Camine despacio por las calles, apreciando como un sabor nuevo la textura de las rocas del empedrado a través de las suelas de mis botas. Esta caminata casi casual me llevo a una calle amplia, que parecía estar junto en el centro de la ciudad, y una casa grande y gris parecía el corazón de la calle. La curiosidad y un repentino sentimiento de que era lo correcto me empujaron hacia la escalinata de la mansión. Me detuve a pocos pasos del pórtico. Sobre el intimidante portón de la casa había un escudo de armas con la letra E. Distraídamente, observe la E dibujando y repasando mentalmente las curvas de su escritura, sintiendo algo familiar al hacerlo.

Un crujido como el que hacia la puerta de mi casa me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, y di un saltito de sobresalto hacia atrás. Una mujer alta y de un semblante severo se asomo por la puerta, y la expresión ofendida de su rostro me hizo querer salir corriendo de ahí de inmediato, pero me quedé. La mujer sin duda me iba a echar de un segundo a otro, pero cuando sus labios delgados se separaron para hablar empezó a pasarme sus ojos de arriba abajo y su boca empezó a tartamudear sin decir nada. Debo admitir que me espante un poco, y empecé a retroceder, cuando emitió una de las pocas palabras que me habrían hecho quedarme:

-¿Victoria?

Emily's (corpse) pov

Flotaba en una paz que no puedo describir con palabras desde hacia tantos años, y aun así sentía que solo había llegado a esta gloria unos cuantos minutos atrás. Aquí, jamás pude sentirme triste por nada de lo ocurrido ni en mi vida ni en mi muerte, aunque recordara con precisión como fue y las emociones que sentí. Había caminado sin descanso y sin rumbo fijo, sin cansarme y junto a alguien que no podía ver todos esos años, y jamás necesité hacer otra cosa. La calma y la quietud que en otras circunstancias me hubiesen llevado a la locura se convirtieron en el mejor tesoro que pudiera conseguir jamás. Sin embargo, algunos instantes o siglos antes, se empezó a formar algo desconocido en cierto punto de mi trayectoria, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero caminé y caminé y seguí caminando.

Conforme me acercaba más hacia aquél punto empecé a sentir como aquella presencia me abandonaba. Entonces todo se volvió frío, y sentí en la boca del estómago como si me hubieran amarrado una cadena helada y gigante y estuvieran tirando de mi desde algún pozo invisible debajo de mis pies. En algún rincón de mi mente, yo sabía que nada estaba mal.

Momentos después abrí los ojos, y me encontré en el mundo que fue mi hogar más que ningún otro en vida, y arriba, vi el roble que en alguna época que parecía muy remota supo ser mi fin y mi esperanza.


	3. Música de fondo

Quisiera dedicar este cap. a SeaAndSun, la verdad esta es una historia que no tenía la intención de continuar, pero gracias a ti le volví a tomar a interés. Gracias!

No tenía idea de cuantas horas había pasado sentada en la sala de aquella pareja de ancianos que resultaron ser los padres de mi madre, pero estaba segura de que todo el rato me había costado trabajo respirar, e intentar mantenerme lo más relajada posible. Tenía mis razones, desde luego, para espantarme, pues en esa mañana habían ocurrido toda clase de sucesos indigeribles.

Y esos dos no paraban de sumarme más.

No habían visto a mi madre desde un día de caos y acontecimientos tenebrosos que no pudieron especificar, en el que aparte de tales sucesos, mi madre tuvo a bien casarse dos veces, una de ellas con un asesino, y la otra con mi padre (que por cierto estaba desaparecido, y llegó de la nada al altar), con quien luego huyo ha quien sabe dónde, para pasar escondidos cerca de 20 años en los que surgieron diversos rumores, que variaban desde historias disparatadas en las que se mudaron a China, hasta detallados documentales de una caótica muerte, puesto que nadie jamás los vio en ese tiempo. Ah… y nunca jamás habían oído hablar de mí.

El té que me sirvieron se había enfriado en la tasa sin que yo bebiera un sorbo, y una vez que hubieron terminado de contarme todo aquello, empezaron a bombardéame con preguntas que, me dolía admitirlo, yo no podía responder. Solo supe decirles que mi madre estaba bien, cosa que en algún rincón de mi mente despertó alguna ira extraña. De cualquier manera, no sé si este encuentro los haría sentir mejor… al contrario. Parecía alimentarles algún sentimiento reencontrado.

Yo los comprendía… en el transcurso de esa mañana la vida me había demostrado varias veces que suele ser mejor no saber

Emily's (corpse) pov:

Aquel roble… sentía todo lo que se pueda sentir al verlo, contradiciéndose en mi interior dejándome bastante confundida incluso para preguntarme qué había pasado. Pero estaba segura: había vuelto, nada más que esa árbol torcido podía representarme más claramente el significado de 'real'… y eso que ese significado estaba muy perdido entonces… ¿Qué era yo? ¿Real?

Descubrí que ese árbol seguí haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo, así que decidí darle la espalda… ese lugar me metía en la cabeza a empujones los recuerdos que fuesen buenos o malos, me hicieron sufrir… mi final… mi espera… el final de mi espera… solo me llevó al dolor.

Recorrí la entera ciudad que fue mi hogar, todo seguía igual. Sentí que una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en mis labios. Aparentemente aquí el tiempo tampoco transcurría, supongo que había estado así antes de que yo llegara, y así seguía después de que me fui. La seguía notando especial y colorida, libre como siempre fue. Ahora que podía pensar libre igual, me di cuenta que este lugar estaba más vivo que arriba. Allá nunca fui feliz del todo, y es una lástima que aquí tampoco lo fuera… de haber estado libre como ahora, seguro hubiera sido feliz de verdad.

No encontré a nadie, pero era porque yo andaba entre las calles menos habitadas. Caminé sin rumbo por esas callejuelas que yo conocía bien… esta nueva clase de ciego caminar, muy diferente a la que había emprendido en la gloria, me llevó hasta la taberna de Bonejangles, donde al fin encontré algo nuevo, algo distinto. En la esquina del fondo, estaba mi piano… cerrado.

Camine rápido hasta el piano, atravesando la taberna también vacía, y me senté en la acolchada butaca que estaba frente a él. Emitió ese crujido desgastado de antes. Con un movimiento ligero levanté la tapa de mi querido instrumento. Deslicé el índice por las teclas sin hacer presión. Noté que permanecían tibias, aunque aparentemente nadie las hubiera manipulado hace mucho tiempo. La música… esa música que me consolaba por horas mucho más que las maravillosas personas que conocí aquí, estaban presentes, literalmente al alcance de mi mano. Recordé el alivio que me hacían sentir, cada uno de ellos. El último de ellos: quizás el alivio más engañoso y reconfortante de todos los que sentí jamás: un alivio digno de la última vez que iba a tocar el piano, al lado de él.

Me resigné a no pensar su nombre, pero cerré los ojos y pude ver su rostro con una claridad casi presente. Lo que sentía por él ya no era amor… no del todo. Solo que era distinto, era un amor difícil de describir; fugaz, amable y tangible a ratos. Renunciar a él me abrió los ojos… cuando vi a la otra, supe que el amor que sentía hasta entonces era un amor de mentiras, obsesivo, estaba predispuesta a amarlo porque eso era lo que estaba esperando; un amor como el que me habían quitado la misma noche que me quitaron todo lo demás. Un amor de castigo.

El nuevo que sentí… ese era real como mi árbol. Significaba mucho más, ya no era el amor para alguien que quería como mi esposo. Ahora era el amor, la alegría de encontrar a alguien que es como tú, que es tu perfecto complemento. Comprendí que esto era aún mayor que cualquier unión que los anillos pudieran dictar. Saber que encontré a alguien tan especial, alguien que sin importar que caminos diferentes fuéramos a tomar (probablemente los más diferentes que existen) yo estaría siempre en su corazón y él en el mío, desbordó en mí tanto que ese amor renovado fue la causa de mi salvación y de la suya.

Ah, pero ese amor, el 'falso', ¡qué hermoso fue! Ese muchacho se convirtió en mi propia esperanza, algo que ya me faltaba.

Recordando, empecé a formar con mis dedos esa canción que jamás había dejado de resonar ni en mi cabeza ni en mi alma. Desde el día en que comencé a ser feliz, esta pieza se había convertido en mi propia música de fondo, sólo que oírla sonando me hizo estallar el corazón en una gran sinfonía de paz a cada nota. El piano sonaba hermoso, como si reconociera la última canción que había sido interpretada ahí con veinte dedos y hubiera decidido hacerla sonar especial para mí, como si supiera que esa canción implicaba reconciliación y la agregara en cada sonido, tejiéndola como nunca antes lo hizo con otra melodía.

Al terminar el providencial sonido, el silencio no fue abrumador como esperaba, de hecho fue casi saboreable. Pero fue interrumpido de una forma que aumentó mi alegría, gente que empezó a asomarse por las entradas, con pinta de curiosa.

El viejo Bonjangles, seguido de la señorita Plumm, fueron los primeros en reaccionar ante mi presencia. Irónicamente, su expresión me recordó a la que ponen los vivos como si hubieran visto un muerto, y la de todos a medida que entraban también, pero a la par cambiaron a miradas de alegría. Yo entonces caí en la cuenta de la separación… para ellos aquí yo morí… de nuevo.

Se acercaron a abrazarme, y todos me saludaron alegremente y me presentaron a los nuevos. Y durante toda lo noche sonó música muy alegre. Empecé a creer que quizás había vuelto para poder aprovechar la felicidad que este lugar te invitaba a sentir.

Estaba realmente disfrutando todo como si fuera nuevo, cuando Bonejangles me preguntó sin discreciones con su voz rasposa y fuerte:

-¿Y? Cuéntanos ¿Cómo volviste?

Todo quedó en silencio, y montones de miradas curiosas que yo podía sentir incluso a través de cuencas vacías voltearon hacia mí en automático. Yo estaba dispuesta a responder, aunque en el fondo, no sabía cuántas respuestas tenía al fin y al cabo.

-No lo sé. Yo... solo lo hice. Bueno; realmente no fui yo, alguien lo hizo por mí.

Silencio de nuevo. Supuse que yo tenía que hacer preguntas.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? Digo, desde que me fui- pronuncié la que más me había cuestionado desde que llegué.

-20 años- respondieron como una sola voz… ¿tanto?

¿Veinte años desde aquel día en que entendí lo que era ser feliz? Empecé a recordar con más claridad… veinte años. Veinte años desde que dos mundos incompatibles se fundieron como uno. Veinte años desde que aquellas promesas liberadas… veinte años desde que mi pasado y presente se encontraron en un fatídico momento interrumpido… ¡Es cierto!

-¿Qué pasó con ese hombre?- omití el nombre, pero ellos sabían bien que hablaba de Barkis Bittern, la peor clase de ladrón que existe.

-Lo mantuvimos un tiempo por aquí- dijo la señorita Plumm- pero luego se fue con Gutknecht, hace ya como 17 años.

-Sí, solo apareció de la nada, y dijo que debía llevárselo, pues había un peligro 'mortal'. Por favor… creo que el pobre está tan viejo que ya olvido que estamos muertos.

-Respeto, Bonejangles- se escandalizo la señorita Plumm.- Él es más sabio que cualquiera… sus razones debió de tener.

-Digan lo que quieran, para mí, a ese pobre diablo los gusanos ya le comieron más que el cerebro.- replicó Bonejangles como si eso zanjara el asunto.- Da igual, lo que importa es que Bittern no está más por aquí para molestarnos- agregó mirándome. Pues…

Entonces se produjo otro silencio, pero supe que esta vez no era para que yo preguntara, sino que sentí caer como agua helada aquella pregunta que nadie se atrevía a formular en voz alta.

-¿Cómo es allá, de dónde vienes?- dijo al fin Mayhew, quien hasta el momento había estado callado y ausente.

-Es hermoso… lo lamento… pero es todo lo que sé.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- pregunto alguien más

-No, no, para nada, al contrario, lo recuerdo tan bien… de hecho creo que si lo olvidara podría ser capaz de contestar esa pregunta. Pero ahora, solo puedo decirles que es hermoso… solitario pero hermoso… no… pensándolo bien… está vacío, pero no es solitario… es hermoso, hermoso.

Me sentí tan torpe diciendo esto, que esperaba ya las risitas burlonas de todos y la contenida carcajada de Bonejangles, pero contrario a eso, los ojos de todos los que aun los conservaran se dilataron mirando hacia arriba soñando, llenando con sus fantasías el amplio campo que desataba la única explicación que pude darles, e incluso se veían miradas soñadoras en aquellos que no tenían ojos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, cielo?- preguntó la señorita Plumm

-Yo…

Ahora que lo pensaba no lo sabía. Yo había dado por sentado que la razón de encontrarme ahí, era justamente para encontrarme ahí. Pero si acaso el motivo por el que volví me cedió algo de libertad, no podría ser del todo feliz sin volver a ver al amor que yo hubiera deseado que fuera el de mi vida.

Quizás nuestro destino no fue estar juntos, pero aun así, eso no cambiaba la verdad: Victor Van Dort era mi alma gemela.


	4. Solo mi imaginación

SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN

Victor's pov:

El pastor Galswells nos acompañó al portón de la Iglesia luego de discutir por un par de horas lo que mi esposa llama nuestra 'situación especial', y con eso se refiere a su miedo a que se repitan los acontecimientos que dos décadas atrás me alejaron de ella de forma tan abrupta. Yo la apoyo totalmente, pues comprendo cómo se debió sentir ver a tu prometido ser arrastrado por un cadáver al mundo de los muertos. Debo reconocer que yo también estaba bastante asustado al principio, pero al final les tomé cierto cariño, sobre todo a _ella._

Estoy consciente de que Victoria no lo entiende, no entiende cómo puedo tenerle tanto cariño a la persona que me llevo por la fuerza abajo dos veces, alguien que casi me mata para casarse conmigo, alguien que casi me arrebató de Victoria y de mi futuro… sí, sé bien que no lo entiende. Pero es que no sabe que aunque fui llevado por la fuerza, no me molestaba del todo estar ahí, que yo ofrecí sacrificar mi vida y que ella no me lo pidió jamás, no entiende que en el fondo, ella y yo no éramos del todo diferentes…

Victoria me tomo con su mano fría y su apretón seguro, y tiró de mi suavemente hasta el cálido interior de la carroza cuyo aire tibio era un alivio para mis pulmones respirar. Nos sentamos uno al lado de otro con los dedos aun entrelazados, y los caballos empezaron a recorrer el camino que probablemente ya conocían de memoria.

Cuando pasábamos por una parte densa del bosque, me permití por como coincidencia, mirar por la ventana en un movimiento diseñado para parecer meramente azar. A través del cristal vi un roble, ancho, fuerte, un tanto torcido, y la sonrisa habitual nació en mis labios. Tantos recuerdos me traía ese árbol… De pronto, cuando el carruaje avanzó un poco más cambiando el ángulo de mi mirada, vi sentada al pie del roble a una muchacha. Se abrazaba las rodillas y miraba hacia arriba como si mirara la luna, aunque hacia un par de horas que había amanecido. Iba toda vestida de blanco, y era pálida como la nieve que se amontonaba a su alrededor. No tuve ningún problema para reconocerla, era Emily, tan real como si de verdad estuviera allí…

Pero bueno, no sería la primera vez que me imaginaba que la veía nuevamente.

Emily's pov:

Al fin pude abandonar la casa de aquella pareja anciana un par de horas después de haber entrado, no sin antes prometer cientos de veces que volvería a la siguiente oportunidad.

Después de estar tanto tiempo en esa sofocante habitación, fue un alivio salir al frio de la mañana, solo que dado todo lo acontecido, sentía que esa ciudad había perdido un poco su encanto, y que fue hacía años cuando la vi por primera vez. Sí, ahora que me fijaba bien, era un tanto sombría, un tanto aprisionante, llena a medias de un montón de cualidades que me hicieron sentir la prisa de salir de ahí para no hartarme demasiado pronto de ella, o espantarme demasiado de estar allí, al punto de tener que romper mi promesa a mis abuelos (que raro que en esta tierra existiera alguien a quien yo pudiera llamar así.), una promesa que yo tenía bastante interés en cumplir.

Camine sin prestar demasiada atención por sobre los pasos que había tomado antes, ignorando lo mas que podía la ciudad que estaba a mi alrededor. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir, por lo tanto el ignorar me fue sencillo. Había demasiado en que pensar…

Quisiera no creer en todo lo que acababa de oír, pero lamentablemente, no me encontraba en la posición de darme el lujo de no hacerlo. Dicen que cuando lo has perdido todo, lo único que puedes hacer es creer, y si bien lo que acababa de perder era todo en cuanto creía, a partir de entonces me aferraría con todo a creer esta nueva versión de la historia. Este nuevo motivo para toda una vida. Sí, quisiera decir que mi vida tenía un motivo. Quizás, con el tiempo, ya tendría suficiente visión de un todo que yo tendría que juntar poco a poco, y cuando ya pudiera permitirme tener mi propio criterio, decidiría yo misma en que creer y en que no, dejando las partes para frustrarme y las partes para ser feliz fuera o dentro de mi fe según mi antojo.

Pero una cosa era segura, fuera falso o cierto lo que esos ancianos me dijeron, fue algo que mis padres no tuvieron la decencia de aclararme. Ya jamás podría volver a creer en lo que me dijeran, jamás podría volver a mirarlos y encontrar seguridad. A su lado, todo sería incierto. Todo cuanto saliera de su boca sería cuestionable de ahora en adelante.

_Tal vez lo hacían solo por tu bien_ me regaño una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, o tal vez dentro de mi corazón, que buscaba motivos para ser feliz de nuevo _Recuerda lo que dijeron de los sucesos tenebrosos esos dos._

-Viejas supersticiones solamente- regañé a mi corazón en voz alta.

Entonces sopló una ráfaga de aire muy frío que me congelo la sangre en las venas, e hiso que me picara la punta de la nariz y de los dedos dentro de mis botas. El aire gélido movió con su soplo una gran nube, y por primera vez ese día sentí caer sobre mí un tibio, aunque gris rayo de Sol.

Un escalofrío de pánico recorrió mi espalda… al llegar yo aquí, aun era de noche. Empecé a correr con pasos largos, sintiéndome feliz de haber observado tanto la ciudad hacía un rato, ya que gracias a esto podía reconocer perfectamente por donde había venido. Cuando llegue de nuevo al puente de piedra, sentí como si de nuevo hubiera soplado el aire congelado, aunque el sol aun estuviera sobre mí: la carroza en la que mis padres seguramente habían venido, la que estaba amarrada a un lado de la iglesia, se había ido ya hacia dentro del bosque, dejando sobre la tierra húmeda las huellas de sus llantas al pasar… y no estaban exactamente recién marcadas.

Maldiciéndome por mi completa falta de sentido del tiempo, corrí hacia donde estaba Penélope, deshaciendo con mucha dificultad el nudo que se había hinchado a causa de la humedad. Monte de un salto y de nuevo empezó la carrera bosque adentro.

Con la luz que ya había surgido fuera, el bosque lucía aun más oscuro que antes. El negro que reinaba en la naturaleza, se había oscurecido al menos tres tonos, y por un momento temí poder perderme de verdad. Por suerte, pocos minutos después de haber entrado al bosque, localicé las marcas que la carroza había dejado en la tierra. Fue un completo alivio encontrar este camino que me llevaba a mi destino por accidente, aunque eso no dejaba de significar que mis padres iban más adelante que yo.

El tiempo y la distancia jamás se me hicieron tan irracionalmente incompatibles. Me sentía como en un sueño apresurándome con exceso para alcanzar una meta imposible de tocar, tan lejano como el horizonte.

De pronto, entre el negro vi surgir una luz, y apresure a Penélope más que nunca. Estaba a casi nada de llegar a la casa, pensando en algún rincón subconsciente de mi mente, lo aterradora que lucía la mansión desde este ángulo en que yo jamás la había visto.

Victoria's pov:

Víctor se había quedado dormido. Lo noté porque hacia la mitad del camino, volteo la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, y su mano había reducido la presión sobre la mía, aunque yo la mantuve cerca de mí. Lo necesitaba sentir cerca. Yo estaba tan cansada como él, ya que yo también había madrugado demasiado el día de hoy, pero me encontraba muy ansiosa como para cerrar los ojos siquiera.

El pastor Galswells me había dicho como cada semana que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que todo seguía en orden y que nos mantendría informados. Sin embargo le noté cierto nerviosismo invisible, como si su sexto sentido se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que el pastor aun no llegaba a saber. Me dijo esas palabras como si fueran un discurso memorizado y repetido hasta el cansancio. Bueno, en el fondo lo era, pero sus palabras siempre me hacían sentir mejor, excepto ahora. ¿O quizás era mi propia intuición la que me quería avisar de algo, y yo la notaba exagerando al placer de mi mente las expresiones del pastor?

La carroza se detuvo abruptamente en los jardines de la casa, como si estuviera ansiosa por dejarnos ahí. Apreté la mano de Víctor, y este se bajo conmigo del vehículo muy deprisa, en silencio, pensando en algo como yo…  
abrimos la pesada puerta de la entrada.

-Voy a despertar a Emily- le informé

-Claro, adelántate. Voy a guardar los caballos y las veo en el comedor. Me pregunto que nos hizo Helen para desayunar…- soñando despierto se encaminó a la puerta.

Subí deprisa las escaleras, y en el camino me encontré con Helen, el ama de llaves. A veces era un poco distraída, pero para mí era como una prima lejana, ya que se trataba de la nieta de Hildegarde, la señora que me cuidó y se preocupo por mí como debieron hacerlo mis padres.

-Baja a poner la mesa, Helen.- le indiqué- ¿Qué tal Emily?

-Muy bien señora, no se ha despertado.

Mi alma respiró con alivio. Cuando mi hija tenía alrededor de tres años, cada vez que salíamos lloraba y se espantaba mucho. Era en verdad terrible, me partía el corazón. Fue entonces cuando Víctor y yo decidimos salir mientras ella dormía. En todos estos años, jamás se ha dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia semanal, y sospecho firmemente que no recuerda esos episodios de su infancia. Sin embargo, siempre he temido que algún día note que nos fuimos y se repita todo aquello. No, eso era imposible, en primer lugar, ella ya no era una niña, y segundo y principalmente, Víctor y yo éramos muy cuidadosos en ese aspecto, nuestra hija jamás había indagado nada de eso.

Con la seguridad renovada, entré en el cuarto de Emily para darle los buenos días.

Victor's pov:

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡Víctor!- escuché gritar a Victoria poco después de haberme separado de ella. Era una voz tan cargada de terror, que su doble intensidad bastó para clavarme y luego desclavarme del piso.

Salí corriendo hacia la planta de arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Llegué al vestíbulo superior y doble a la derecha, de donde venía el grito letal: el cuarto de mi hija, Emily. Victoria salía corriendo de esa dirección, y se impacto contra mí, entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Victoria? ¿Estás bien?- la apremié

-E… ¡Emily! ¡No está!- dijo con la voz entrecortada en una nota muy aguda.

La solté, y me encaminé hacía la puerta que llevaba a la supuestamente vacía habitación de mi hija. El interior estaba como siempre, excepto por el detalle de que efectivamente Emily no se encontraba ahí. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y me encontré con Victoria aun plantada donde la deje hacía un momento.

-Calma, querida- le dije acariciándole la cabeza-. Seguro está por la casa. Voy por ella- examiné sus ojos llenos de pánico-. Créeme, está bien. Ve al comedor y espéranos ahí. Yo llegare un poco después porque luego de enviarla aquí, iré a guardar los caballos. Helen, - añadí -, sírvele una buena taza de té.

Bajé las escaleras convencido de que tenía mucho sentido todo eso que acababa de decir para calmar a mi esposa, y sin embargo en mi fuero interno temía todo lo contrario y rogaba a quien quiera que tuviera la capacidad de cuidar de nosotros que lo dicho fuera cierto.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y empuje firmemente la puerta de la entrada. La luz del sol que en algún punto se había asomado entre las nubes, hizo a mis ojos contraerse en un impulso de protección, pero entonces escuche como un oasis en el desierto la voz que mas deseaba oír en ese momento.

-¡Papá!

-¡Emily!- mis ojos lagrimearon cuando los abrí para verla- ¿De dónde vienes?- añadí parpadeando

-Yo… tenía mucho frío, y salí un momento al jardín porque vi que salió el Sol. ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaron, tengo mucha hambre!

-Ve al comedor, cielo. En seguida las alcanzo, tengo que… -me interrumpí-. Yo también quiero tomar un momento el Sol.

-Está bien-. Escuché el pesado crujido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse detrás de ella.

Suspiré con alivio…y con pesar ¡Tantas mentiras para esa pobre niña! Cada semana desde que era muy pequeña había estado cargada con un gran secreto, una gran mentira, y a diario decíamos muchas otras mentiras pequeñas como consecuencia de la grande. Estoy seguro de que ya no lloraría con nuestra ausencia como antes, se que ahora sería más fácil hacerla comprender, aunque también ahora sería más difícil explicar. Cada día, la verdad se afilaba aun más. A estas alturas ya era una filosa arma de doble filo, lista para cortar a quien la usase. No sé si ahora podría apuntar con esa arma a mi hija, con un arma que yo mismo había forjado.

¿Y todo porque? Porque amo a mi esposa y en su momento no tuve la suficiente valentía para infundirle un poco de valor yo mismo, y dejé que Galswells lo hiciera, y esto, a los años, cambio un pequeño miedo racional en uno irracional e inmenso, y un pequeño problema en una gran mentira, todo demasiado grande ahora como para que yo pudiera siquiera anhelar hacer algo al respecto… aun me faltaba valentía, solo que ahora tenía un verdadero motivo para ser cobarde.

Lastimeramente me acerque a la carroza, feliz en algún rincón de mi alma de que Emily no la hubiese visto, y desaté a nuestros dos caballos favoritos, para llevarlos de vuelta al establo. Un par de trabajadores se llevaron la carroza hacia el bosque, donde la escondíamos. Empuje la puerta del establo sin darme cuenta, tan mecánicamente como les puse las mantas respectivas a los caballos y cerraba bien sus correspondientes corrales…

Algo, por algún motivo, había concentrado la causa de mi nerviosismo para sí. Gire mi cabeza por instinto, y distrayéndome, note que la yegua de mi hija se encontraba bastante inquieta. Me acerque a su corral y le acaricie la nariz con la yema de los dedos.

Súbitamente, vi detrás del animal, a través de la ventana, algo que seguramente no estaba ahí, aunque desee con todo mi corazón que así fuera. ¡Pero no, no era posible! Era solo que jamás la había visto tan cerca, pero eso no significaba que fuera real. Salí corriendo del establo y lo rodee en dirección al lago donde la había visto, sintiendo previamente la decepción del desengaño que me llevaría al llegar a la parte sur del jardín.

Y en efecto… en el estanque congelado no había nada que no debiera estar ahí, nada que pudiera hacerme feliz. Me recargué contra el árbol de la orilla, sintiendo como se mojaba mi espalda. El Sol brillaba del lado opuesto del árbol. Bueno, un poco de luz de Sol no me haría mal, y para variar, le abría dicho a mi hija algo real. Rodeé el árbol con paso lento y reprimí un grito de sorpresa.

Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas observando una mariposa que se fue con mi ruido de exclamación, el mismo ruido que hizo que ella se girara y una sonrisa de niña apareció en sus labios.

-¡Víctor!-. dijo susurrando

-¿Emily?

Gutknecht's pov

-Debo llevármelo. No hagan preguntas, o me forzaran a decirles cosas que lamentarán escuchar.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté aquí? Se la está pasando muy mal, se lo aseguro, no debe preocuparse por eso. Nos seguiremos haciendo cargo de que obtenga su merecido por lo que le hizo a Emily, a Víctor, y quien sabe a cuantas personas más.- me respondieron.

- ¿Qué no les han bastado ya tres años para saciar esos sentimientos? Además, no me preocupa el buen desarrollo de la venganza, sino que necesito hacer esto para evitar un peligro, un grave peligro. – Respondí- Pero si eso es lo que les preocupa, les aseguro de que a partir de entonces su estadía en este mundo será muy… incomoda. –añadí, y sentí que sonreía un poco maliciosamente, a mi pesar.

Después de varias discusiones más, al fin accedieron a dejarme llevármelo. Sé que pueden ser muy razonables cuando quieren.

Bonejangles me condujo a través de la taberna, hasta la cocina de la señorita Plumm. Más atrás aun, en una puerta muy angosta, había un largo pasillo, en cuyo final, una puerta estaba cerrada. Bonejangles cogió la llave que pendía de un clavo solitario en la pared de la derecha, y con ella abrió la puerta que emitió un sonido de ultratumba.

-Todo suyo- exclamó mi acompañante presentándome el interior del cuarto elegantemente con la mano.

Entre con un paso.

-Barkis Bittern – exclamé fríamente- Me alegra comprobar que la muerte te está cobrando lo que hiciste en vida. Pero lamentablemente, de esta vida no encontraras una salida tan simple como morir.

El hombre que estaba recargado patéticamente contra la esquina del cuarto, abrió los ojos con ira, y salto sobre mí. Yo no me moví un centímetro, puesto que a diferencia de él, yo había recordado las esposas que lo clavaban a la pared. Su rostro estaba a un paso de distancia.

-Tú me pusiste aquí- dijo con esa voz ronca característica de quien no habla hace mucho tiempo

- Tú te pusiste aquí. Solo te tomaste mi veneno. – Rápidamente, sin que sus desprevenidos reflejos pudieran hacer algo al respecto, vacié en su boca el contenido de una botella pequeña que traía conmigo desde que salí de casa – Y, para ser sincero, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

Cayó como un árbol.

-Por favor, amable amigo, dile a alguien que me ayude a llevarlo hasta mi casa- le dije a Bonejangles, mientras salíamos de la habitación

-A veces me espantas- dijo, mirando fijamente el irónicamente inmóvil cadáver de Bittern, antes de cerrar la puerta y encargarse de mi petición.

Habían pasado ya diecisiete años desde que nació la hija de Víctor Van Dort y Victoria Everglot. Podía recordar bien ese día: primero, la noticia fue feliz, y casi al instante comprendí lo que eso podría significar para la niña y para Barkis Bittern. Revisando mis libros comprendí lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, y era algo que definitivamente tendría que evitarse a toda costa.

Por eso lo traje aquí, por eso durante diecisiete años prepare pociones para mantenerlo tranquilo, casi inmóvil. Por eso…

Y ahora ahí estaba, en aquel lugar de ninguna parte. Me descuidé. Me dejé engañar. ¡Tantas precauciones para que al final un momento de debilidad cobrara mi intervención en los hechos!

Lo último que podía recordar, era que esa mañana había ido a buscar a Bittern en el lugar donde habitualmente estaba todo el tiempo. Normalmente estaba debajo del segundo tramo de escaleras, inmovilizado casi por completo por las pociones que yo le daba a diario, con la mente encarcelada en su prisión de carne y hueso.

¡Ah, si tan solo hubiera recordado que las mentes encarceladas son las que más desean la libertad y las que menos tienen que perder!

Al no encontrarlo, debí haber estado mas alerta, pero fui demasiado arrogante, y en ese momento estaba muy confiado de mi mismo, el efecto que suele esperarse de diecisiete años de control.

Fui a sentarme tranquilamente, tomando un sorbo del vino de mi copa.

-Barkis, ya deja de jugar – dije en voz muy alta- No tango tiempo que perder buscándote por…

En ese momento, sentí como si se me contrajera el corazón, como si se me parara la sangre en las venas. Yo ya no tenía corazón, y no tenía sangre, pero aun así, esa sensación era tan real, que me sentí con vida otra vez. Dolor, hacía mucho que no lo sentía.

Caí de lado, comprendiendo con cada espinazo de la sensación de vértigo que sentía con cada extremo de ese sistema nervioso resucitado, que acababa de tomar un sorbo de aquel veneno que le había dado a Bittern para traerlo hasta aquí hacía diecisiete años, el que lo había mantenido inconsciente mientras los ayudantes de Bonejangles lo traían aquí. En estos años, había preparado miles de pociones para tener quieto a mi prisionero, pero podía reconocer perfectamente el efecto de ésta que solo había preparado una vez. Sin embargo, aún pensaba tan poco de Bittern, que no comprendí como yo había llegado a ingerir esa pócima, no hasta que vi su rostro sonriendo maléficamente mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera, hasta que vi cada vez con más claridad el toque de triunfo y de desquicio de sus ojos, no hasta que estaba tan cerca de mí que podía ver mi reflejo cada vez mas borroso en sus zapatos. Mientras perdía la visión, me di cuenta de que en ese momento solo me quedaba una alternativa, a la que hubiera querido no recurrir jamás, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Y lentamente cerré los ojos…

… para abrirlos en este lugar, todavía esperando que las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, no fueran peores que lo que esperaba detener. Y es que esta vez, no iba a ser tan arrogante como para pretender que no era peligroso.

Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a Ikara, gracias por tus palabras. Pienso que este tipo de mensajes pueden inspirar mas que cualquier cosa.


End file.
